A virtualization services platform may provide hardware and software resources for virtual machine guests. N-Port ID virtualization (NPIV) can be used to create a plurality of virtual host bus adapter (HBA) ports on a physical Fibre Channel HBA that may be assigned to virtual machine guests on the virtual services platform. Each virtual machine guest may access storage devices using a virtual Fibre Channel HBA via the assigned virtual HBA ports on the physical HBA.